AfterSchool Detention
by bluecow
Summary: Tristan and Duke get a detention and events transpire! Yaoi, rated M for a reson, you have been warned


Alice: A STORY? FROM ME? WHAT IS THIS? Granted, it's just a PWP… that was written when I was bored at my Grandparent's house (They have yet to learn I smuggled in my laptop)

Amu-chan: What's with all the changes of perspective?  
>Alice: Oh, goody, the muses are back at the start of my stories… well, I wanted to do a first person but couldn't decide whos perspective to do it from. OTL<p>

Eru-chan: You were finally assed to write a Chaseshipping fic… I know how much you love that pairing~

Alice: Mhm, Lala-chan, disclaimer sil vous plait?

Lala-chan: ALICE OWN NO CHARACTERS, THEY MAY BE OOC AND… YES! ENJOY~

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

_*DUKE POV*_

_I hate assemblies…_ I thought to myself as I clutched my arms tighter over my chest in a desperate attempt to warm myself up. To my left, Tristan sat, blankly staring off into space, in front of us, Yami and Yugi were huddled together for warmth and Joey occasionally leant in, to whisper something to them.

_God, I'm so cold...how bad would it be if I just leant into Tristan a little…No! Bad Duke, can't think like that! _I mentally shook myself and returned my attention to the teachers who were role-playing teenagers- to teach us about the dangers of bullying or some such, I occasionally muttered along with the crowd- things like "I can't hear a damn thing." _Maybe I should just stop paying attention…_

"That concludes today's assembly…" I stood up quickly, immediately regretting it. My legs barely held my weight and I nearly toppled backwards. I resisted the urge to grab Tristan's shoulder to steady myself, knowing it would just give the fangirls more fodder. We walked off to where we normally hang, I dumped my bag and sat on the brick wall to get my recess out.

Tristan walked up and sat behind me, eating his food. He just sat there, not trying to make conversation, just looking forward and eating. I grabbed my food, stayed seated beside him, started eating and stared forward. I saw Yami, Yugi, Tea and Joey walk around the corner, no doubt talking about something inappropriate, Tristan got up to talk to them and I stayed still for a moment, revelling in the memory of our pleasant little moment. I got up and walked over to the large group. _I wonder what they're talking about. Knowing Joey, it's probably boobs…_

"Noooouuuu…" Tea drawled in her irritating voice "Summer's better!"

_Oh, that's surprising…_

"No, winter's better!" Joey replied. "I want it to be colder, so it can snow…"

"Yes! I like winter; I can stand in the sun without my skin burning!" Yugi agreed and Yami adjusted his arm to hold him tighter.

My face went blanker than usual and I stared off, I really don't care about which season is better. Lately I've been thinking a lot, I used to never think at all, but I've been thinking about a certain brunet friend of mine lately. _I haven't meant to… he just worms his way into my mind…._

I snapped back into reality when I saw people gesturing at me. "Gee, Tristan, you missed." Yami hinted at the white toothpaste stains on my jumper with an obvious smirk on his face.  
>"Trist'n has a couple spots on his jumper as well." Joey mocked, pointing at him.<p>

"Hey, I have SOME standards!" He said defensively. Ouch. I tried to keep the hurt look off my face, but the look that Joey and Yami gave me told me they saw it.

The bell rang, effectively breaking the awkward silence… _Oh, God… PE_…

I did my best to avert my eyes as we were getting changed, pretty much succeeding, save for the occasional glance at tanned skin that sent difficult to ignore shivers down my spine.

_I can't believe Tea made us go skipping again…_ I thought to myself as I sat on the low wooden fence during PE. We'd been out there for about 5 minutes, so soon the guys would get sick of it and come join me on the fence. Tristan was always the best, putting the girls to shame by jumping the long rope far longer than any of them could. His foot snagged the rope at 56 jumps and he gave up to come sit with me and Kaiba, with every slouching step his brown hair bounced and his vacant blue eyes efficiently kept mine captured.

He sat beside me and we stared off in the general direction of our friends who actually cared enough to exercise for more than a couple seconds. Kaiba got up and grabbed a rope, mumbling something like "oh, shit…" We had another one of those pleasant silences and I revelled in the moment, hearing him breathe deeply and feeling the heat radiating from him. _I'm SURE it couldn't hurt if I just…_

I shifted a fraction of a millimetre closer to him and suddenly we heard someone yell in a gruff voice "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" We both focused our eyes on Mrs Kruger who had come to tell us off. "PE is not for sitting, it is for exercise! You are to come back after last period today to clean the change rooms!"

"Oh… what?" We grumbled under our voices as she strode away.

*EPIC TIME SKIP TIL LAST PERIOD*

I grumbled as I got on all fours to start scrubbing around the shower cubical closest to the door_, the custodian mustn't have cleaned these damn floors or ages… who could blame him?_ Tristan had left a while ago to see if he could find some better cleaning fluids, I could feel my body rocking back and forth with the slow movements my scrubbing brush made across the tiled floor.

*TRISTAN POV*

"Hey, I found…" I my voice trailed off as I took in the sight greeting me. Right across from the door was Duke, on his hands and knees, ass in the air and rocking back and forth. /_Why did I stop talking… why can't I start talking again… goddammit, was it always this hot in here?/ _I hid behind the entrance to the change rooms as I felt my school pants tighten slightly.

_/No… those fangirls can't have been right! You're delusional, get over it and go help your __best friend__ clean/!_

"Didja get anything?" I heard him call to me as I walked in, he didn't stop scrubbing and I stood behind him, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Uuhhhh…" /_Brilliant, Tristan, brilliant./_ "Uhh, yeah, I did." I held out a lemon scented bottle to the full extent of my arm, my movements robotic and controlled.

"Cool." He sat back on his knees, threw his brush on the ground and looked up at me with happy green eyes and a small smile on his lips. I swallowed hard and tried to ignore the jolt that smile send down my spine to my…

*NORMAL POV*

Duke stared up at Tristan, who stood about a meter away from him. _Oh my God… _Duke thought _does he have a boner? _He felt a blush spread across his cheeks. _Don't get aroused, Dukey-boy, don't get aroused… think about dead puppies or something…_

/_Is… he… blushing?/_ the brown haired boy's eyes widened slightly, hoping that would allow him to drink in more of the sight before him. He blinked several times, mentally shook himself and walked away to grab some cleaning supplies.

They started from opposite ends of the room, to meet in the middle. When they got to the middle stall, they shrugged and stepped in. The small space they were in leant them nearly no room, they got on their hands and knees, facing each other and started scrubbing. Duke glanced up and looked at his friend's face. This was one of the few times where he had ever seen Tristan actually focus on something. His eyebrows were knit together in exertion and his shoulders rocked with his motions.

Duke looked back down and continued scrubbing, he moved forward to try and get rid of one pesky shoe scuff. Their heads bashed together and they winced, looking up.

*TRISTAN POV*

I felt a sudden crash of my head against something hard, I shut my eyes as a surge of pain rushed under my skull and I glanced up, fully intending to glare at my black-haired buddy. Boy, did that plan fail… the second our eyes made contact, I was mesmerized, there was no way in hell I could ever look away. I tried hard to push away the instinct to lean a little closer… but damn it, those lips look so soft…

_Just give in… No, I shouldn't…. or should I… _My thoughts ran rampant, so I shut them up the only way I could think of.

*DUKE POV*

All thoughts that would have gone through my head have been stopped at the sudden warm pressure against my lips. I nearly jumped out of my skin as realization hit me. _H-h-he's kissing me…? Kiss back! Kiss back!_ I pushed my lips harder against his, shutting my eyes and raising my eyebrows getting lost in the moment.

Just as suddenly as they were there, his lips had gone. He cleared his throat gruffly and awkwardly stood up to leave. He got to the door to the toilet cubicles when I snapped out of my stupor and rushed after him; I grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and kissed him desperately, hoping like hell he won't run.

Slowly and timidly, his tongue slid out to trace my bottom lip. I gasped when he bit down slightly, allowing him entrance. Our tongues tried battling for dominance, but my mind was so clouded that I gave in and let him explore my mouth. I trapped his tongue between my lips and I sucked on it, making him moan loudly, the sound reverberating off of the walls.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer as he took a step or two back and sat down on the wooden bench. It creaked beneath our weight as I shifted to sit on his lap properly, I felt evidence of his arousal press against my thighs. I looked down on him from my higher position with what was supposed to be a sultry look, judging by how his face scrunched up when he laughed, I have a feeling I didn't quite accomplish this. I spun around to straddle his hips, grabbed his face and lowered my lips to his.

His hands which were situated on my waist started to slide downwards to rest on my ass where they squeezed roughly. I broke the connection of our lips "Ooh.." _…did I really just make that noise?_

*TRISTAN POV*

I let my jaw slack, my mouth fell open and the tent in my pants became much more prominent. /_I have to hear more of that noise./_ My hands continued to knead his buttocks and his palms pressed flat against my chest, slowly working their way downwards, undoing my shirt buttons. He reached the brim of my pants and his eyes fell, spotting my problem. A scheming look crept into his usually vacant eyes and he rocked his hips, grinding his erection onto mine.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip, trying to keep in a lustful moan; I began to grind back and he let out a low whimper, melting into my arms. Using the grip I had on his ass, I lifted him off my lap and laid him on his back on the wooden bench. I bent my head and kissed his lips hungrily, giving his tongue a quick prod before trailing nips, licks and kisses down his neck to his nipple. When I began sucking on the hardened bud, he moaned like the most aroused slut on the face of the earth _/Dear God, that's hot…/ _I flicked his other nipple and my mouth continued its journey downwards, I hesitated when I reached his waistband.

_/Am I really going to do this to another guy? To __Duke?__/ _I glanced up at his face, panting slightly, cheeks stained pink. _/YES./_

With my right hand, I fumbled awkwardly with his belt as my other hand cupped his crotch through his pants. A low groan built up at the back of his throat, coming out in an animalistic grunt, I moved my hands momentarily to unbutton his pants, then I pulled the zipper down with my teeth, leaving me room to snake my hands inside and play with him through his boxers. I pulled his pants past his hips, taking his boxers with them, his erection poked up and me and I tentatively licked the head.

_/I have no idea what I'm doing… ok, ok, calm down, Tristan…. Think about all the porn you've seen in your life. Have you learnt nothing from that?/ _I flattened my tongue against the underside of his cock and gave a long, firm lick from the base to the tip. I puckered my lips and pressed them to the head before parting them and slowly taking in as much of his muscle as I could. He bucked upwards into my mouth, making me choke, so I held his hips down. I began sucking, feeling small amounts of pre-cum drip down my throat my eyes focussed on his face, his eyes were shut in immense pleasure and his hands moved to intertwine in my hair, to bob my head up and down faster.

"T-Tristan! I-" was all he managed to say before a hot liquid forced its way down my throat. I swallowed most of it, sitting back up with a bit of him cum dripping down my chin. He leaned forward and licked it all up, then pushed me softly onto my back, my already open shirt falling to my elbows which I was currently using to hold myself up. He skipped straight to my pats, rubbing me quickly before practically tearing my fly open in desperation. He pulled my boxers down hastily and smothered the now exposed skin of my cock with, licks and kisses.

My elbows gave way and I fell back, hitting my head on the wooden bench, I couldn't care less as he took the entirety of my member into his mouth. _/He doesn't have a fucking gag reflex…/_ He swallowed me all the way to the root and began sucking- HARD. I was already so close, /_I can't come now….oohh, but it feels so good/_ 'Uuuhhh, Duke." I groaned, causing him to moan around my member, which in turn sent shivers up my spine, made white stars dance before my eyes and I exploded into his mouth.

I lay there for a minute to catch my breath, in between panting, I said "We don't tell the fangirls, agreed?" He nodded frantically in agreement.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Alice: OK, I originally wrote this about other people who would kill me slowly and painfully if I posted anything about them, so this will go through as many beta readers as possible to make sure I didn't miss anything that needed to be changed!  
>Lala-chan: So you weren't assed to write one after all… you just changed the names and hoped it worked?<br>Alice: ...Yes.


End file.
